Twist of Faith
by Sir Edward
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a 28 year old man, after 2 years with Orochimaru, and 14 years alone, for fear of his Heaven's seal, he hid himself away in the Rice country. But when Sand finds him, they send Naruto and some friends to get him. Is it good? Or not?ONHOL
1. In the Darkness

A Twist of Faith

Chapter I: In the Darkness

"_In the darkness I stand alone. The only thing I see is black. On my neck a mark, indelible, a mark of evil. I was fated with this mark. Orochimaru, he gave it to me. I went to him to get power, but all I got was slavery. He used me for his own devices, and never gave me what I sought. I was lost in myself, to ignorant of my friends to notice that they really cared. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Gaara... All of them, they wanted me to come back. But I knew I couldn't. Not with this mark upon my neck... I was slowly loosing myself to its alluring power, and realied more and more upon its power to help me win. All I wanted in this world was to avenge my parents, and kill the man that destroyed my clan. But now I am no better than he. I have abandoned Konoha, my home, and left my friends behind. I went into the darkness without a thought as to what would become of them. I have put the slash on my forehead protector, for I am an outcast now, one without a place to call home. What made me do this...? My brother! That man, Itachi, my brother was the one who drove me into the darkness... No, I did it myself. Consumed by the fires of hatred, and the ambition of the young. I regret my choice to turn to the one thing I wanted destroyed. I have become Him..."_


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

Soz people about the confusing mistake... : (

I posted the wrong document!

Silly me!

I hope that has not put you off of reading the proper one...

I have reposted the correct chapter one, and this is chapter two...

Enjoy!!! And R&R please! It is greatly appreciated!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter II: Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha woke in an abandoned house that he called home. It was in the Rice country, and it was not a very nice house.

The walls looked like someone had tried to burn the house down, and there was mold growing in large black splotches all over the floor.

The place smelled like an animal had been living in it before Sasuke moved in, and it did clean up after itself.

"_This sucks._" Thought Sasuke, as he sat up from the moldy bed mat, shaking his head to clear his nose of the stench.

He stood, his tattered clothes blowing gently in the drafty house.

He put on his Uchiha jacket, and stepped outside.

The sky was dark and cloudy, and looked as if it was going to rain.

Sasuke moped along the road, unaware of the fact that he was being watched.

"That him Senbone?" Asked a large ninja, with a huge hammer strapped to his back.

"Yes. That is one of the Uchiha prodigies... We need to capture him. He is needed for our plan to destroy Konoha. He carries the mark. Itachi would have been better for this, but Sasuke carries resentment in his heart. We could use that to our advantage." The ninja called Senbone said; a slight smile curved his thin lips.

"Should we do it now then?" Asked the large ninja, freeing the hammer from the strap, and looking down at Sasuke with glee in his small piggy eyes.

"No Gietei. We wait. We would not want to alert him of our presence now would we? He is very strong, and if he releases his seal, then we might end up dead. We need to wait until tonight to catch him off guard." Senbone said the smile still perched upon his lips.

Sasuke looked around, and then kept walking.

He had felt a strange chakra in the area, but he thought nothing of it.

"_What is up with this weather? I have not seen it rain so much in the Rice country before. It has been thousands of years since the last time it rained this much._"

He walked along, meeting an occasional traveler, who would avert their gaze from him as he walked close, and scuffle off to the side to avoid any direct interactions with him.

"_They think I am a monster... And I am. I have become the thing I hated most. I have become like my brother... He is a monster, and I am going to kill him no matter what! It may be the last thing I do, but he will be on his knees, and I will put a kunai in his throat!_" Sasuke roared in his head, his fists balled, and his teeth bared.

He walked into the small village, in hopes of getting food, because he was starving, he hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks.

When he reached the first house of the village, and elderly man in a chair yelled out to him,

"Go away you dreadful monster! Nobody wants you here!"

Sasuke looked at the old man and smiled.

"I am sorry. I am hungry and I need food. I do not wish to harm anyone. I am not a monster." Sasuke said in a level voice, though deep down the words the man said stung like a knife.

"Well find food somewhere else brat!" The man continued, waving a cane angrily at Sasuke.

"Sir. I just need some food. I'll leave as soon as I get some food."

The man went inside, and returned with a loaf of bread.

"Take it you monster." And threw it on the ground at Sasuke's feet.

"And leave!" The man spat at Sasuke stared at the dirty bread on the ground.

"You expect me to eat that?" Sasuke fumed.

"Beggars can't be choosers brat! You are unwelcome in this town. Now be thankful I was generous enough to give you that, and LEAVE!"

Sasuke picked up the bread, and ran, leaving the horrid town behind him, feeling like his pride, or at least what was left of it, had been shredded to nothing.

When he got back to his hut, he entered, and dusted off the bread and began to eat.


	3. In the Middle of the Night

Chapter III: In the Middle of the Night

After eating the dusty bread, Sasuke looked outside again, and noticed that it had started to pour.

"_Any second now._" Thought Sasuke, staring at the ceiling, and in his head counting the time.

"_Five seconds..._" Sasuke muttered in his head, and said out loud, "Now!"

And when he said 'now', the ceiling started dripping, and made a slight 'plunk...plunk...plunk' against the moldy floor.

"_Man I hate this place_." Sasuke shook his head, making a mental note that he was going to have to patch the roof _again_.

His gaze shifted momentarily out the window, and in the flash of lightening, he thought he had seen a human form on the hill.

"_Must be hallucinating..._" He thought incredulously.

He found the softest bit of floor, and curled up in the fetal position, feeling like a child, and shivered slightly.

"_Damn it! It is cold now! What kinda weather is this?_" He thought angrily, going to get a blanket from in the second room, taking the least moth eaten, and most whole one he could find, and marched back to the spot he called a bed, and threw himself down, entwining himself with the smelly blanket.

He fell asleep with fitful dreams, and tossed and turned, waking up when the chill air swept across his uncovered body.

That is when he heard it."

"_Someone's outside the house!_" He thought desperately about what to do, and then he got up, and went into the second room, and went out the window, quietly avoiding landing in the water barrel.

He crept around the back of the house, and saw a hulking form about to smash the door down with a huge hammer.

"_This can't be good._" He watched the hulk for a moment longer then, forming the seals with almost impossible speed, he bellowed,

"Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A huge fireball exploded from his mouth catching the hulking person by surprise, and sent it flying a few yards back.

Sasuke took out a kunai, and waited in the silence.

He heard a slight rustle, and dodged a sword that sliced out at him, grazing his shoulder, drawing a little blood.

"Sharingan!" Shouted Sasuke, his eyes turning a deep red color, with three tomoe surrounding his pupil.

His eyes caught sight of the sword coming at him in what looked like slow motion.

His hand reached out, and he caught the man's wrist, and kicked him in the chest.

The man grunted, and fell back, and Sasuke followed up with a swift series of straight kicks to the stomach.

His hands flashed though the array of seals, and he yelled out, "Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique!" His hand around his mouth, as he shot fireball after fireball at the staggering man.

"Fist of Glory: One Ton Hit!" Came a booming voice from behind Sasuke, and he felt a massive something hit his squarely between the shoulders.

Sasuke flew through the air, and slammed into the ground, the wind knocked out of him, laying face down in the mud.

"Good Gietei! You did well." Senbone said, looking at Sasuke with a look of hatred, his cheek still smoldering from one of the fireballs.

Sasuke jumped up, and flung one of the rusted kunai out of his jacket, at the tall man, striking him in the back, just below his left shoulder.

"Ahhhhh! You little brat!" Senbone swung around, sword raised above his head, poised to slash Sasuke to pieces, when Sasuke just disappeared.

Senbone stood dumbfounded because he never expected Sasuke to be that fast. Then he felt a strong grip on the front of his shirt, and he was slammed head first into the ground, and then kicked in the jaw.

He felt something hard catch him in the small of the back, and then he collapsed, not moving.

The big man, Gietei, swung his huge hammer at Sasuke, and was caught with surprisingly little effort by Sasuke, who then looked Gietei in the eyes, his Sharingan staring straight into the depths of Gietei's soul.

Sasuke smiled.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." He said, his tomoe fusing into a single shuriken like pupil.

Gietei's world went dark, and everything around him was black with white outlines, and the sky shown in the most blood red color, because of the single red moon in the air.

He was standing on the edge of a cliff, and the wind was blowing hard.

His foot was beginning to slip, and his body would not let him move.

He then fell, plunging far, far down, toward the jagged rocks at the bottom.

He screamed, and tried to find a way to the side, but the sides appeared to be miles away from him, as if they had moved to avoid him from catching hold.

He fell for what seemed like forever, never getting closer to the bottom. Then his world changed in a flash, and he was standing alone, in the middle of a desert.

The heat made his flesh feel like it was burning off, and then he saw it, a dark form walking up to him.

"Pathetic little man. You can't beat Sasuke Uchiha. I am too strong for either of you. Don't follow the route your friend took. I could just as easily kill you too."

Gietei looked at Sasuke with a pleading look, but Sasuke laughed, and punched the man in the nose.

Gietei's head snapped back, blood exploding from his broken nose.

Sasuke's fists slammed repeatedly into Gietei's body, making pain flare throughout his body.

Then Sasuke picked Gietei up, and threw him across the shadow land.

He hit the sand, and rolled a few yards, and stopped, face first in the sand.

"Don't mess with the last of the Uchihas. You will get burned if you play with fire."

Gietei's world returned to normal, his body shaking violently from fear and pain.

He got up, and ran, picking up Senbone on his way, and fled as fast as he could.

Sasuke chose not to pursue, knowing that they'd be committing suicide if they tried to attack him again.

"Sad." He said to himself, shaking his head, and returning to the hut, and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the floor.


	4. Konoha, the Leaf Village

Chapter IV: Konoha, the Leaf Village

Naruto sat on the edge of the river, watching Ten-Ten and Neji training.

Suddenly, Rock Lee walked up to Naruto, and smiled down at him with one of his classic gleaming smiles.

"Fuzzy-Brows! How's it goin'" Naruto said with his usual enthusiasm.

"I am fine Naruto. I see the Springtime of Youth is treating you well. I am glad to see that."

"Thanks Lee! You training hard?"

"As always! Guy-sensei and I have done two thousand laps around the village, and have done five thousand push ups. I am feeling invigorated! Care to have a friendly ninja's dual? It would be an honor for you to be my opponent." Lee-san said with a thumbs-up, flashing his large teeth.

"Well..." Naruto said, not wanting to get bruised up from a dual, before he met Hinata for their date later that day.

"Sorry Fuzzy-Brows. Can't... I have a date with Hinata, and I don't want to show up looking like pulverized meat, ya'know?" He looked at Lee with sad eyes, and tried to act like he really was sorry, but when in reality he was relieved.

"That is okay Naruto-kun! We can always do it tomorrow!" Lee's eyes flashed merrily at the idea, and he waited to hear Naruto's answer.

"Yeah... Heh... Tomorrow. Sounds good I guess." Naruto said carefully.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" Lee said quickly, and went off to find another opponent.

"_Phew. That was a close one._" Naruto thought as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Neji! That is not fair! You said you wouldn't use your Byakugan!" Ten-Ten said sadly, her bright brown eyes looking at Neji with a slight twinkle.

"Ten-Ten love, I am just trying to avoid all those sharp objects you've been throwing at me. I can't do it when you throw them at me from all sides. So I did it to avoid getting hit." Neji said, walking over to Ten-Ten, and wrapping his arm loosely around her waist.

"Okay... But you promised!"

"Yes, but I had no other choice. Did you want to get me?"

"No. I'm just playing with this new move I came up with, and I thought I'd test it." Ten-Ten said, a broad smile appearing when she saw his look of astonishment.

Neji didn't comment on what Ten-Ten said, instead giving her a reproachful glance, then hugging her tightly.

"Using me as a guinea pig now?" He said with a smirk.

"Yup!" Ten-Ten giggled joyfully.

"Women." Neji said, shaking his head before returning to his fighting stance.

"Hey guys! The Sand Shinobis are here!" Came a loud female voice from across the river.

"Sakura-chan! Gaara, Kankuro and Tamari? Why are they here?" Naruto asked, confusion clouding his bright blue eyes.

"Yup. They are here to visit. Gaara wants to see you Naruto." Sakura replied.

"He does? Why?"

"Didn't say. He just said, 'Tell Naruto that I need to see him.'" That is all." Sakura told Naruto.

"Oh. Guess I'd better find out why."

He stood, and jumped lightly across the river, and walked back to the village.

Sakura turned, and went back as well, walking quickly.

Naruto found Gaara and his siblings standing at the entrance, talking to their friends.

Gaara stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest, looking around with his large blue eyes.

"So, we meet again Naruto." Gaara said, extending his hand out to Naruto as he approached.

"Gaara. How are you? How is the Sand holding up?" Naruto said, taking Gaara's hand, and grinning at the Sand shinobi.

"Sand is well. How about Konoha?" Gaara's voice was still as quiet as ever, but at least he was more sociable.

"Well, Konoha is fine. You should come eat some Raman with me at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar! They have the best ramen ever!" Naruto said with a huge grin, noting the non-committal look that Gaara gave him.

"You haven't changed since the last time I saw you." He commented.

"Nope. And I don't want to either!" Naruto said, all but dragging Gaara to Ichiraku's.

When they got there, Ayame greeted Naruto with a pleasant smile, and asked whom his friend was.

"This is Gaara, Gaara of the Desert. He is the Kazekage of Sand now, and is one of my best friends. I want to introduce him to the wonders of your amazing ramen!" Naruto said amiably, putting an arm over Gaara's shoulders, and smiling at the Sand ninja, warmly.

"Nice to meet you." Gaara replied.

"We want two house specials please." Naruto asked.

"On the house, since the Kazekage is here." Ayame said, preparing the ramen quickly.

"Here you are. I hope you enjoy it Kazekage-sama." Ayame bowed respectfully, before returning to cleaning the dishes.

"Itamakimas!" Naruto shouted before devouring the entire bowl in about eleven seconds flat.

Gaara on the other hand, took his time in trying the food.

He raised the spoon to his lips, and tried the first bite of ramen.

Gaara's eyes widened, and his face changed to a look of shock.

He stared down at the ramen with wide eyes, unsure of what to say.

"This ramen is the best I have tasted in my life." He exclaimed calmly, shock still very evident on his face.

"Uh... Thank you Kazekage-sama... I am glad you like it." Ayame said, a slight blush coloring her face as she did.

Gaara finished the bowl of ramen, and looked at Naruto, who had been watching him for the whole meal.

"You like it!" Naruto shouted, cuffing Gaara on the shoulder in a friendly manner, laughing heartily at Gaara's reaction.

"Yes." Gaara stated, nodding his head once to signal his satisfaction.

"I knew you would like it!" Naruto said, beaming a smile at Ayame.

"He likes it Ayame! And to get a compliment out of this guy is like trying to break rocks with your teeth, you just don't!" Naruto just about squealed as he stated this fact.

Gaara looked a little put out by the last comment, but he smiled anyways, because Naruto had always been brutally honest with everyone.

"Thank you for the treat Ayame. I will tell the other's to come here and eat. They'd like it as well." Gaara said as he stood, and nodded one last time at Ayame, before cocking his head to one side, to tell Naruto that it was time to talk,

"Thank you again Kazekage... You are a kind man." Ayame turned back to her dishes, in order to hide yet another blush.

"We need to talk now Naruto. It is important." Gaara intoned, giving Naruto an uneasy feeling in his stomach.


	5. The Kazekage's News

Chapter V: The Kazekage's News

"What is it Gaara?" Naruto said, the sinking feeling settling even deeper, as Gaara turned to him with a look of concern.

"The Sand spies have found Sasuke Uchiha. He is outside the Rice country." Gaara said his eyes burned with a smoldering flame of dislike, as he said these words.

"WHAT? YOU FOUND SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted out in shock.

"Yes." Gaara replied, his eyes still burning slightly.

"You should have told me sooner!"

"I did not want to disturb my siblings happy reunion with old friends. Konkuro really wanted to see Kiba, and Tamari wanted to see Shikamaru. I needed to tell you this, and that is the main reason we are here. I know you are the only one who can match Sasuke in battle prowess, and I thought of doing it, but I know I would have ended up killing him... I do not like him..." Gaara said, his hands curling into fists.

"Gaara? Are you sure it is Sasuke?"

"Yes. My shinobi are well trained in spotting missing nins. We have an organization that is like ANBU, but not as developed as yours. They saw Sasuke Uchiha, and I believe them."

"Okay. I'll go talk to Grandma Tsunade about it. She will probably want me to take a team..." Naruto said with a sad face.

"We shall go talk to the Hokage together. She should here the whole story."

"Yes. We should go now!"

"Yes. Let us go." Gaara stood, and walked toward the large building that was the Hokage's home.

When they arrived, Shizune said that they had to wait, because Tsunade was meeting with Kakashi.

"This is important! Sand has found Sasuke Uchiha! We must assemble a team, and go after him! He is in the Rice country, and we could get him!" Naruto pleaded, giving Shizune a look of sadness.

"Okay, I will tell her what you have told me." Shizune knocked on the door, and slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.

After a few moments, they heard Tsunade say loudly, with a voice of disbelief, "What? They have found him?"

"Yes Tsunade, the Sand shinobi, and the Kazekage are here. The Kazekage is waiting outside this room, with Naruto, and they say that they have found the Uchiha boy."

"Well then, let them in! Don't be impolite to our honored guest that Kazekage of Sand! Open the door!"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

The door swung open and Gaara and Naruto walked in, and stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Granny! Did you hear that the Sand have found Sasuke-teme? They found him outside Rice country! We need to go get him... I need to kick his teme-ass, and drag him back here!" Naruto shouted, his eyes hopeful.

"We need to assemble a team if you where to go. Who do you think you should bring? You are old enough to decide." Tsunade said.

"Well... I think Hinata and Kiba would do well... Kiba for his nose, and Akamaru because he can track, Hinata for her Byakugan, and may be Lee for back up." Naruto thought about what things would help him, and thought that those two would make a good team.

"I think that that is a good team for this job. A well-balanced team, defense and attack, as well as good tracking abilities, wow Naruto, I would not have expected it from you..." Tsunade said with a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"You can go ask them if they are willing to go. I think that at least Hinata would go. When you have assembled your team, come back here, and we can discuss what is going to happen."  
"Thank you Granny Tsunade!" Naruto beamed, and Tsunade smiled as well, because she started to like her nickname, even if it was a little odd.

"Go Naruto, Kazekage-sama, please sit. Tell me all you know about what you have found." Tsunade said, but Gaara shook his head.

"I prefer to stand, an you can call me Gaara. I am not one for the formalities."

"Neither am I, so you can call me Tsunade if you wish." Tsunade said, nodding to Gaara.

"Thank you Tsunade. I would be glad to."

"And I am as well Gaara."

Naruto left, and went to find his team.

He walked by Ichiraku's, and saw Tamari and Shikamaru sitting side by side, eating ramen together, Tamari laughing about something Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled.

"_About time those two got together. They have avoided this like the plague, and would not admit it to each other!_"

Naruto found Hinata first, and ran over to her, throwing his arms around her shoulders, and hugging her tightly.

"N-naru-to!" Squeaked Hinata, as he let her go.

"Hinata-chan! How are you?"

"Um... I am good Naruto-kun. How are you?" Hinata had gotten over her shyness, and she did not faint anymore when Naruto touched her.

"I am fine... But I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"I need you to come with me on a mission to find Sasuke-teme. They found him outside the Rice country, and I need a team to go find him. Would you?" He asked with a sincere look.

"They found Sasuke-kun? And you want me to go? Sure Naruto-kun! I'd love to!" Hinata's face lit up, and her eyes sparkled at the idea of going on a mission with her boyfriend.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" He hugged her again, and she smiled quietly to herself.

He released her from the bear hug, and looked around.

"Do you know where Kiba or Fuzzy-Brows are?" He asked, his blue eyes scanning the area.

"No but I could look for them. Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes widened, and veins appeared around her eyes.

She scanned the village, and found Kiba in the woods, training with Akamaru and she found Lee also training, but in an open field.

"Follow me." Hinata said, walking off toward the woods which where closer.

They found Kiba leaning against a tree, panting hard from his training, Akamaru, now far too large to fit under his hoody, laying next to him, with a large doggish grin plastered onto his face.

"Good boy Akamaru! Here is your treat!"

Kiba tossed Akamaru a large piece of jerky, which Akamaru chomped on contentedly.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata! What brings you here?" Kiba said even before they could see him.

"I have a favor to ask you Kiba. It is important!" Naruto said, coming into view, with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, what?" Kiba said.

"Would you join me in Sasuke hunting? They have found the teme-ass outside Rice country, and I got sent to collect a team to go get him." Naruto replied.

"Hmmm... Akamaru? Should we help Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Woof! Rawr rawr ruff!" Akamaru replied.

"Akamaru said he'd like to help, but that you need to take a bath first." Kiba laughed, as he translated Akamaru's barks.

"I took a bath this morning!" Naruto said, giving Akamaru a look, but laughing at the idea of a dog telling him to bathe.

"Well Akamaru said he could smell you a mile off, and that you still smell bad... But yes, I will join you on you mission to retrieve Sasuke." Kiba stood, and walked with Naruto and Hinata to go get Lee.

When they found Lee, he was pounding a training dummy to splinters, using his masterful taijutsu.

"Lee! I need to ask you something!" Naruto called out, as Lee's fist snapped the dummy's head off, sending it ten yards across the ground, and causing a small crater to explode into the ground.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Lee said, as he aimed a mighty kick at the dummy.

"Would you join me to go find Sasuke? They have found him outside Rice country, and I thought you might like to help." Naruto asked hopefully.

Lee's foot sent the dummy flying clean across the clearing, splintering it to a million bits against a large tree.

"Yes Naruto-kun. It would be an honor to go get Sasuke-kun back from Rice country. I will go!"

"Thanks Lee! Okay, now that we have everyone lets go to Granny Tsunade's and tell her that we are going to go get ready!" Naruto said in an enthusiastic and happy voice.

"Yes." Said the others in unison, and they headed for the Hokage's house.


	6. The Search Begins

Chapter VI: The Search Begins

Gaara had finished his story for Tsunade, and they sat silently drinking tea at the desk, looking out the window.

"Konoha is a beautiful town." Gaara said.

"Yes it is. I have not seen such a quaint little village before." Tsunade replied.

"Granny Tsunade! I have assembled my team!" Naruto yelled happily as the team arranged themselves around him.

"Good Naruto! Now listen up! This is the mission agenda and plan."

Tsunade explained the mission details, and made sure that Naruto understood each step in the retrieval process to the letter.

"I get it Granny! Really, I am not stupid!" Naruto sighed.

"Good, just double checking that you do understand. You can be dense sometimes." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Okay, can we start now?" Naruto said, eager to get Sasuke back.

"Just a few warnings. Don't let him realse the Heaven's seal on his neck. If he does, you may all die."

"But the fox is still in me! I can fight off the teme with the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. He wouldn't stand a chance!" Naruto said, his confidence in his ability to control the unruly beast in his belly making Tsunade feel less worried about a fight if one should break out.

"Yes. I just worry that his skills have gotten better than we could have known. He is twenty-eight now, and he had a long time to train. He has developed new techniques, and you must approach with care. Don't piss him off just because you can," Tsunade said, giving Naruto one of her impatient stares.

"We will be careful Granny! Don't worry!"

"I trust you Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Hinata. Do this mission as best you can and if you return without the Uchiha boy, so be it. Just make sure you all come back in one piece!"

"Yes Granny! I promise!"

"Good! You are dismissed to get ready!"

"Thank you Granny-sama!" Naruto flashed a grin, and walked to the door with his group walking behind him.

They left, and Naruto and Hinata went to his room, and Hinata helped him pack, because he would always forget to bring something, and when they had finished, Naruto tugged her down onto the bed, and kissed her once on the lips.

When they parted, Hinata had a pale blush on her face, but she was smiling brightly.

"Naruto-kun... Not now..." She said quietly.

"Hinata? I just wanted a kiss that is all!" Naruto said with a look of innocence on his face.

They both started to chuckle, and then it turned into full out laughter, and the two walked to the waiting spot happily, Naruto slipping his arm around Hinata's waist.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too Hinata."

They stood next to each other, a perfect contrast in mannerisms, but they where made for each other.

"I will go get packed. It should not take me long." Hinata said with a slight smile.

"Okay, just be fast though. And thanks for helping! I would never have remembered all that stuff!"

"No problem Naruto-kun!"

She left quickly and returned within ten minutes.

The next to arrive was Lee, who carried a large wire-frame pack.

"Naruto-kun, I am ready to go." Lee said, standing in a dramatic pose, the sunset to his back, making him look like a hero.

Then Kiba came last, carrying a rucksack.

"Alright! Lets get going!" Naruto said, stepping outside the gates, ready to start the mission.

"Lets GO!" The others said and followed him out.


	7. Frightful Moment in Time

Chapter VII: Frightful Moment in Time

Sasuke woke with a strange feeling in his stomach.

He leaped from the bedroll, and looked around madly for a second, then realized it was all a dream.

"_Baka! It was just a dream. Naruto isn't here to kill you. I bet that teme thinks he can beat me now, but he probably hasn't gotten any stronger in the past sixteen years._" Sasuke thought, calming down immediately.

"_Naruto is your friend Sasuke! You do not hate him. You hate only your brother... Do not go putting your anger where it will not help you._" Inner-Sasuke commented, in his droll voice.

Sasuke shook his head, and sat down on the bedroll, thinking of what his dream could have meant.

He glanced out the window, and then he felt another stranger feeling than before.

"_A chakra explosion? What kinda power would someone need to have to create an explosion of that magnitude?_" Sasuke's eyes flashed as he realized that it was relatively close to his place, and that he might get hit with the next one if he didn't do something.

But when he tried to sense the chakra again, it was gone.

"_What the hell was that explosion?_" He thought, only to really wake up, staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going on.

"This is really messed up. I need to get out of here." Sasuke muttered to himself, glancing at the door, which groaned in the wind.

"Stupid door." Sasuke cursed, getting up, and kicking the hinge of the door back in, instantly silencing the groaning.

"I really do hate this place." He stomped back to his moldy bedroll, and dropped onto it.

He lay on it, contemplating finishing burning the place down, and going somewhere where he could just be alone.

He then noticed the ceiling was dripping again, and he cursed some more under his breath, as he looked out the window to see if it was raining.

"Oh great! It is pouring out again. What the hell is with this weather?" He shook his head in a sulky way, and went to find a way to make the plunking stop.

He grabbed a towel, or something that looked like it used to be a towel, and balled it up underneath the drip.

The plunking stopped.

"Thank the stars! That noise is just so annoying!"

He foraged around and produced the last of the bread, which was stale, but he ate it anyways.

When he had finished, his stomach growled miserably, and he went out in the rain to do some purification meditation to help clear his mind.

He found a spot in the woods that was sort of dry, and sat down, closing his eyes, and clearing his mind of all thoughts.

His body relaxed, and his mind floated gently on the air, letting him calm the fierce fire of hunger in his stomach, and allowing him to begin meditation.

He stayed out in the rain, soaked to the bone, and cold, but his meditation remained unbroken.

Then, a kunai struck the ground an inch from his leg, causing him to open his eyes.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted, turning quickly around, and found two shinobi from the Earth country standing behind him.

"Huh! We found the Uchiha! Good, we will kill him, and get the reward on his head!" The shinobi on the left said through a mask not unlike Kakashi's mask, but it was white.

The other, a small ninja, with a zanbato, a huge ninja sword, stood silently in the shadow of a tree.

"What a day! We will be rich in about a few moments." The taller on continued, watching Sasuke's every move.

Sasuke looked at the shinobi, and smiled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes Uchiha, Sasuke! I know who you are! We, Tsundan and Tsuda are the Earth's missing nin finders! First we will get your secrets, then we will dispose of you!" Tsundan said with a smirk.

"Then you know that I kill punks like you for practice?" Sasuke said calmly, smiling at their apparent disregard for his status as a ninja.

"Oh, we are not just any ninjas. We are much stronger than that. Let me show you my power!" Tsundan chided.

"Earth jutsu: Quake of Destruction!"

The earth started to tremble under Sasuke's feet, and he jumped aside just in time to avoid a large pointed pillar of earth that shot up from the ground where he had been standing.

"Earth jutsu: Spiked ground!"

Sasuke landed on the ground, just to have to leap into the air again, to avoid another more rapid set of spikes from the ground.

"Now for my specialty! Earth jutsu: Sandy Grave!"

This time, Sasuke just avoided a massive sand-hand that shot out of the ground, but he was not fast enough to not get caught.

The hand grabbed his foot, and started to swing him around in a rapid circle, and then with a huge force, slammed Sasuke into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Sasuke lay panting on the ground, trying to regain his breath.

"So, tell us all of your secrets little boy. We will make your death painless if you do!" Tsundan said maliciously.

"I would not give you my secrets for the world! I'll die before I tell shit like you anything!

"Well, maybe Tsuda would like to show you his power!" Tsundan laughed.

Tsuda took the zanbato from his back, and swung it in a clean circle.

His hands mover so fast, Sasuke's Sharingan could not pick up the movements.

"_Why can't I see?_" Sasuke thought as Tsuda finished his seals.

The sword melded into the ground, and Sasuke knew that he needed to get out of that area. But his body had not recovered from the previous blow.

The ground shattered right next to Sasuke, and threw himself to the side, with a lot of effort, and just missed being sliced with the zanbato.

Another set of seals, and the sword was dancing about, trying to kill him with even more ferocity.

"You will die here Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Never!" Sasuke shouted, jumping up, and using his vanishing technique.

"Such a grade school move! Earth jutsu: Dust of the Earth!"

Then dust fell from the sky, landing on Sasuke's sweaty and rain soaked clothes, sticking to him, and making him visible.

Tsuda then vanished from sight, but it was jut sheer speed that kept him unseen.

Then the hilt of the zanbato smashed across the back of his neck, throwing him onto the ground at Tsundan's feet.

"We've got you now!"

Sasuke smiled again, this time because he actually had Tsundan.

Tsundan reached for Sasuke, and the Sasuke yelled,

"Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" And aimed the blast at Tsundan, who exploded into flames, and screamed loudly as his skin began to peel off, and blacken into charcoal.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsundan shouted, before collapsing onto the ground, smoldering where he fell.

But before Sasuke could move, he felt the zanbato slice his back, cutting a clean line into the flesh on his back.

Blood exploded from the wound, and he rolled aside to avoid a second slash.

Then something bad happened.

Sauske's Heaven's seal started to glow.

"_This can't happen at a time like this!_" Sasuke thought, trying to suppress the spreading fire with his will.

His body started giving off large blasts of purple chakra, and the flames of the seal covered his body.

Tsuda's eyes widened as he stared at a grinning, curse seal powered Sasuke.

"You look surprised. Did they not tell you about the cursed seal?" Sasuke said with a gleam of death in his eyes.

Tsuda stepped back, but before he could react, he was hit with a Lion's Barrage, and slammed into the hard ground.

Then with inhuman speed, Sasuke picked up Tsuda, and threw him through a tree, and dive kicked him into the ground with enough force to form a crater.

Tsuda lay in the crater, and felt his life tugging at him. He smiled.

Standing slowly, he took off his headband.

Chakra exploded from his body like a deluge of violet fire.

"_Chakra of that magnitude is unbelievable." _Thought Sasuke as he observed the wave of chakra.

Sasuke was too stunned by the chakra that he did not notice that Tsuda was no longer in the crater.

The sword slashed, its razor edge gliding through Sasuke's body.

The stab was just below his left shoulder, missing any vitals, but causing excruciating pain.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and tried to escape the situation, but before he could, he got stabbed again, this time from the front, and in his right leg, just cutting cleanly through his calf muscle.

Sasuke fell to the ground, unable to stand because of his leg.

"_Tell me you secrets. I will make this painless if you do._" Came a quiet voice from inside his head.

"Never! I would not give a punk like you my secrets!" Sasuke growled, though it was not as threatening because he was helpless and on the ground.

"_Very well. You leave me no choice. I will drag it out._" The voice said icily.

"Try your worst."

Pain shot through all his open wounds, and made him scream.

"He screamed for minute after minute of agonizing pain that flowed through his body.

"_Tell me!_" The voice demanded.

"NO!"

The pain increased ten fold, and Sasuke's voice stopped working, because the pain was too much.

That is when his seal released the second stage, and Sasuke sprouted hand-like protrusions, his hair grew much longer, and turned grey, and his face suddenly had an '+' mark on it, and the flames disappeared, leaving his skin a grey color.

"Your dead!" Sauske said, focusing all his chakra into the palms of his hand,

"Flapping One thousand Birds!" Curse Sealed Sasuke shouted, a large sphere of chakra that sound like thousands of birds taking flight, came to life in his hand.

He vanished from sight, and reappeared behind Tsuda, slamming the One Thousand Birds into Tsuda's back.

Tsuda dropped to the ground, dead, with a massive hole in his chest and back.

"Got you!" Sasuke muttered under his breath, as he transformed back into his normal self.

He struggled back to the house, and fell on the floor in the entranceway, and passed out from blood loss and exertion.


	8. The Pretty Guest

Okay... Here is the first revised chapter...

And Dark Seroph, if you wouldn't mind telling me what you think now (in terms of detail etc.)...

I still have the ability to remove and remake the chapter, and I would like to get your comments and critiques and any other things you might have to say, before I post my next revised chapter...

Tell me what you think of the revisions, is Sasuke still WAY out of character, or what?

Is the relationship moving to quickly still, or is it better?

I'd love to hear the reader's opinions on this matter?

Thanks for supporting the revision process, and I'll try to get all the chapters up again soon!

Sir Edward

Chapter VIII: The Pretty Guest

Sasuke woke, to find that he had bandages covering his bare skin, the wounds from last night dressed in gauze padding.

He had a cold cloth on his head, and he smelled tea boiling on a small fire in the fireplace.

He opened his eyes to find a pretty young woman sitting on a makeshift chair, blue-green eyes watching him intently.

She wore simple clothes, a pair of pants, and a light-blue long sleeve shirt.

Her long dark drown hair was pulled back into a plain single braid, and it came nearly to the small of her back.

She smiled a conserved smile, her straight white teeth flashing in the firelight.

"Huh... Who...are you?" Sasuke asked, looking at his beautiful guest.

"I am Namino. But my friends call me Nari. How are you feeling?" She looked at him with general concern, taking the cloth gently from his head, and dipping it into the bucket of cold water next to her, and replacing it on his forehead.

"I am...fine." He grunted through a little wave of pain that swept through his body.

"What is your name?" She asked quietly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke muttered, thinking the girl would leave at this, but instead she laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said, smiling, and then she frowned.

"Your not joking are you?" She bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"No. I'm really Sasuke Uchiha. You can run if you need to... I'd understand if you did. I am a monster and no one wants me around." Sasuke said sadly, noticing the girl's face changed to a sad look.

"No, I am not going to leave. You need my help, so I will help you. Besides, you are injured, what could you do to me that wouldn't cause you tremendous pain?" She said, nodding her head at the bloodied bandages that she had put on him.

"How did you find me?"

"You where lying in the doorway, and you where surrounded by a pool of blood, and I thought you might be dead, but when I checked for a pulse, I found a slight one, so I tried to save you. Well, I guess I have! My healing skills are not quite as good as they could be, but I felt I needed to try."

"Thank you. I am in debt to you." Sasuke replied.

"I need to change the dressings on your injuries... Would that be okay?"

"Yes. I appreciate you doing this for me." Sasuke smiled, feeling like he had been graced by an angle, because she was not too afraid of him.

"You are so skinny! You must not have eaten very well. I will bring you to my home, you need to get out of here, because this is no place for me to treat you." She said, as she carefully peeled the gauzing from his wounds.

"But your parents..."

"Don't worry about them. I'll tell then that you are someone else. They'll believe me." Nari said, putting a new dressing over his injuries.

"Are you sure they'll let you take some guy into your house?" Sasuke asked.

"They work at a hospital type place, and strangers are welcome." She said.

"Oh." Sasuke said, feeling like he could trust the girl, but he wasn't sure that her parents would believe her.

"Come. Lets go to my house." She said, helping Sasuke to his feet, but he lost his balance, and fell into her, almost knocking her over.

"Sorry." He muttered, embarrassed that he had almost collapsed.

"You can lean on me. I don't mind." Nari said, leaning his slim frame on her shoulder.

"Um...are you sure?" Sasuke asked, blushing slightly, for feeling so weak.

"Yes. You lost a lot of blood, and that is why you are feeling this weak. After a few weeks at the hospital, or maybe a few days if I can convince my mother to come take a look at my healing job, you'll be good to go. We can feed you high protein food, to help restore any muscle loss, and to put some weight back on those bones!" She giggled at Sasuke's face, which was one of shock and surprise.

They walked in the weather; it was drizzling, and did not speak.

Sasuke had a strange feeling in his chest, like he never wanted to let go of Nari, and he didn't know why.

She had accepted him, even though everyone else had shunned him, and it was a good feeling.

He enjoyed their close proximity, and did not want it to end.

But they soon arrived at her home, and she knocked politely, and waited for someone to answer the door.

A graceful woman, with long dark hair like Nari's answered.

"Nari! Who is that?" Her mother said, looking at Sasuke over her glasses.

"This is Tenpo, a young man I found in the rain, he has some extensive injuries that I tried to fix up, but I don't know if they where done well. Would you check my job over and fix any problems Mom?"

"Tenpo is it? Well Tenpo, come with me, and I will check out these injuries you have." Nari's mother beckoned him into the house, and asked him to sit on a table.

She took the dressing off carefully, and examined the wounds.

"My! How did this happen?" She looked at the gaping wound on his leg, and shook her head.

"I was robbed, and they tried to kill me, but I fought them off." Sasuke said, feeling bad that he needed to lie to such a wonderful person.

"Wow. How'd you manage to do that, with these wounds? I bet you are a shinobi. Where is your forehead protector?"

"Well... I lost it during the fight. They took it off, and threw it into the woods, and I tried to look for it, but my injuries kept me from going to far."

She nodded, as if she believed him, but she knew he was hiding something.

"I am sorry to intrude upon you like this." Sasuke said, feeling genuine remorse for all the lies he had told.

"No problem. I will have you fixed up, and better in a few days. I think you'll need plenty of food too. You look like a sack of bones!"

Sasuke felt happy at being accepted into these people's homes, but he hated having to lie in order to do it.

"Nar. Go get some of the soup on the stove for Tenpo. He must be starving."

Nari went quickly to the kitchen, and returned with a bowl of hot soup.

"Eat this. It will help you grow strong!" Nari's mother said, as she added some herbs to it.

Sasuke tasted the soup, and it was like heaven to his tongue. He ate it, and asked for seconds.

By the time he had finished the second bowl, he was full, and tired.

He lay down on the bench, and fell asleep in a few moments.

"Good night Sasuke. I hope you feel better in the morning." Nari muttered next to his ear, and left to let him rest.

Nari's mom watched Sasuke for a while, and then left to, letting the young man rest alone, in the quietness of the house.


	9. Confessions of Feelings to One's Self

Okay people... I've finished my other story, and I'm working on reposting the chapters...

I haven't made many corrections to this chapter because I have an explanation for Sasuke's feelings for Nari... First off, Sasuke has been a hermit for fourteen years. He (being a human) would need some interaction with others in order to keep his sanity intact. Second, he likes her because she hasn't rejected him. That's the big one, because she accepted him, he feels good being around her, so naturally he started to develop some 'feelings' for her. And lastly, she's nice looking, and even Sasuke can't resist good looks. If all you Naruto fans recall, when Sasuke first met Haku (and thought he was a girl) he couldn't stop staring at him... That's my explanation. Sorry it's so long. And if this is not a good reason, then tell me Dark Seroph... And now without further adu, here is the chapter...

Chapter IX: Confessions of Feelings to One's Self

Sasuke woke, and looked around the house.

The room he was in was large, and sunny.

He turned a bit, to see Nari standing by the bed, holding a plate of food.

"Good morning Sasuke! How're you feeling?" Nari asked, flashing him a beautiful smile that made him melt on the inside.

"I'm great." He said, eyeing the food with hungry eyes.

"You want some breakfast?"

"YES!" He said, and then, feeling a little embarrassed, he muttered, "Yes please." and accepted the plate gratefully from Nari, smelling the delicious food.

He gave Nari a bright smile, something he hadn't done in a while, and it felt like he had almost forgot how too.

Sasuke blushed a little, when his hand dropped the fork he was using.

"You want some help?" Nari asked laughing at the look of indignation he gave her.

But Sasuke really wanted her to, so he replied,

"Though it would shatter what pride I have, I think it's best for you to help me, because I would hate to ruin these sheets with my clumsy hands." He joked, and Nari chuckled as she retrieved the fork off the ground, and returned with a new one.

"Here, I've got this under control." She said, as she scooped some food onto the fork, and raised it to his lips.

"Do you have to do this often?" Sasuke asked, as he chewed the tasty eggs and bacon.

"No. Usually mother does this, but she is busy, and I decided that I could do it, if it needed doing."

"Hn." Sasuke smiled, knowing that he was one of the few that got the privilege of Nari feeding them.

Once Nari had finished helping Sasuke eat, she looked sadly at him, and said "I need to help mother out in the garden today, because it is one of the nicest days we have had in a while." She got up, and went to the door, smiling once more at Sasuke before leaving.

Sasuke didn't want her to leave, and he told himself that he needed to get over it.

"_Why the hell can't I get her out of my head? This is so unlike me to be falling for just some girl..._"

Inner-Sasuke made an indigent noise.

"'_Just some girl!' she isn't 'just some girl'!_" Inner-Sasuke intoned.

"_Your right, but I don't fall for girls..._"

"_You gay? Cause I'm not!_" Inner-Sasuke commented.

"_I'm not! I just don't like to fall for fan girls!_"

"_And she's a fan girl?_"

"_I guess not._"

"_Just admit it! You want her, and so do I! For once I agree on your choice in girls!_" Inner-Sasuke Muttered happily.

"_Fine... I like her... But only because she's been so nice to me, even knowing who I am. I finally know what Naruto went though._"

"_No. You L-O-V-E her!_" Shouted Inner-Sasuke.

"_I can't love someone I just met!_"

"_Okay, good point! But you like her a lot anyways!_"

"_Hn._" Sasuke replied.

"_Why did this have to happen when I was trying to run away? I can't like..._"

"_Love!_" Inner-Sasuke interrupted to say.

"_LIKE... I can't like this girl... It could never work out, because I am a cast away, and she should not have to deal with that..._"

"_Shut up! Why don't you come out of hiding, and go get her!_"

"_Because I'm not welcome anywhere... You saw how that old man treated me!_"

"_Yes, but that was one person out of an entire village... Besides, when you told Nari who you where, she didn't run away like you expected... She even brought you home!_"

"_I can't make sense of her actions..._" Sasuke said to Inner-Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow.

"_She likes you too... That is why you're here!_" Inner-Sasuke replied eyebrow still raised.

"_Don't get my hopes up!_"

"_Fine... Your loss!_" Inner-Sasuke said sadly.

Sasuke thought about what his Inner-self had said, and then forgot the whole thing, and fell asleep in a huff.


	10. “I Must Go Today”

Chapter X: "I Must Go Today"...

Sasuke woke to the smell of food.

He sat up, and saw Nari with the tray of food, and he smiled to himself.

"Good evening Sasuke-kun! How are you now?" Nari gave Sasuke one of her winning smiles, which made Sasuke reconsider the argument his inner-self had presented to him two hours ago.

"I'm feeling invigorated!" Sasuke flashed a grin, and then picked up the spoon without dropping it, and ate the food slowly, talking with Nari about her day.

"Well... We got the herbs up today, and the chicory. We also pulled weeds in the small field in the back. We're prepping it to be used for more herbs." She said.

"You guys where busy today." Sasuke replied.

"We have a lot more to do tomorrow. Maybe you'll be able to help us!" Nari said, with hope in her eyes.

"If I can help you, then I must be on my way, because I have something I am doing. I must avenge my clan..." Sasuke said, his eyes darkening as he said this.

"Your clan...?"

"Yes... My brother killed my entire clan, and I am the only one who can avenge my family. He killed our parents!" Sasuke's voice became icy as he mentioned this.

"Oh..." Nari replied.

"Hn." Sasuke said quietly.

"How horrible..."

"I hate that man with my whole soul. I need to find him, and kill him, to avenge my family..." Tears started to fall down Sasuke's face, running down his chin, to land on the sheets.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Nari said, pulling Sasuke into a gentle hug, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Nari... I have something I should tell you..."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Um...I..." Sasuke didn't want to throw this on her, and then leave tomorrow.

"Never mind..." Saskuke finished.

"But Sasuke!" Nari said.

"No... Sorry, I can't..." Sasuke said in a sad tone.

"What is it...?"

"Nothing..."

"But...!"

"Really, it is nothing... I just got an idea, but I seemed to have forgotten it..."

"Hmmm. Was it something I said?"

"No Nari, it wasn't you. It was me..."

Nari released him from her hug, with a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"I understand that you have to go... But I want you to stay here... I'm going to miss you Sasuke!" She pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry... I can't stay... I have to finish the job that I started years and years ago..." Sasuke shook his head, and a single, shining tear fell from his eye, and landed on the palm of Nari's hand.

"You and I... Sasuke. We... I like you Sasuke!" She said, putting her hand on his shoulder, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Nari, I can't say how much I'm thankful that you helped me, but I can't drag you into something that isn't your problem... We would never be able to stay together... I might die, and you'd be sad. I couldn't do that to some one who helped me." Sasuke said sadly, taking her hand gently in his, and patting it.

"But... Okay... I think you know best but... I won't ever forget you..." Nari said.

It was her turn to cry now.

Tears fell onto Sasuke's shirt, and he knew they weren't his...

He reached up tenderly, and brushed away the tears.

"Don't cry over me... I am a monster... I am not worthy of your love."

He got up, and placed a single kiss on the top of her head, and got his coat, and walked out the door.

Nari watched after him, eyes full of sorrow, and tears.

"Why did you have to go Sasuke?" She whispered to herself.


	11. Of the Sorrows of Loss

Chapter XI: Of the Sorrows of Loss

Sasuke walked without any purpose.

He kicked stones on the road, and tried to get his mind off of Nari.

"_You imbecile! I can't belielve you passed up that opportunity! She loved you, you stupid excuse of an Uchiha!_" Inner-Sasuke fumed at Sasuke from inside the safety of Sasuke's head.

"_Don't piss me off!_" Sasuke shouted at himself, but he felt the anger toward himself as well.

He couldn't believe that he had just walked out.

It was late, and the weather was starting again.

"_Why did I ever leave Konoha?_" He thought, kicking a stone so hard that it splintered a large branch off a tree that was ten feet away from him.

He walked on in sulky silence.

Then he heard a yell, and turned to see Nari running towards him.

"Sasuke! Wait! I have some things for you!" Nari ran up to him and stood before him breathing hard from running.

"What Nari?" Sasuke looked at Nari with a slight smile.

"Here." She handed him a small package, and a necklace.

The necklace was a thin gold chain, with a small symbol as a pendent on it; the symbol meant 'love'.

"But... Nari? Isn't this yours?" Sasuke stammered as he eyed the necklace.

"Yes. My grandmother gave it to me before she died. She told me to give it to the person who takes my heart. I want you to have it... So that you can remember me, even if we never see each other again." Nari said.

"But..." Sasuke started, but Nari interrupted by kissing him quickly on the lips, and then she backed away.

"Good luck Sasuke. I hope you can avenge your family!" She said, and then turned and disappeared into the darkness of the early morning.

Sasuke stared after her, his heart wrenched at the idea that she was giving the necklace to him, even though she would never see him again.

"_She really means it. What did I do to make her like me? What did she do...she saved me... That is why I like her... But I've done nothing to make her like me..._"

Sasuke thought over the events, and decided that he should just keep going.

He slipped the necklace over his head, and found that it fit quite well, and he opened the package, he found small cookie like things, with a note that said,

'Eat one a day, and you will gain back some of your muscle and weight, I thought you might like these.'

"_Wow... This is nice._" Sasuke said, taking one, and eating it carefully, finding them to be scrumptious, and very filling for something that was so small.

He finished it quickly, and continued on, intent on finding Itachi and ending this whole thing for good.

His eyes flashed red briefly as he thought of Itachi.

"_You'll pay for what you've done... And I'll be the one to give you the punishment you deserve._" He thought, walking on in the rain, not caring that his clothing slowly became sodden with water.

He would head to Akatsuki's layer, and get rid of the rest of them too.

He would be a hero, and maybe then he could return to Konoha, and feel at home again.

He continued to walk away from the only place that he had been accepted, feeling a little worse for wear, knowing that he would have quite the fight ahead of him.

He furrowed his brow, and walked on, heading generally eastward, his mind drifting back to the times of his youth.

"_What I'd give to go back home._" He thought, shaking his head.


	12. Naruto’s Search Party

Chapter XII: Naruto's Search Party

Naruto and the rest jumped silently from tree to tree, every leap bringing them one step closer to finding Sasuke.

"We're well on our way!" Naruto said, his broad smile cheering everyone up.

"We should reach the Rice country in a week." Said Lee, who knew all sorts of trivial facts that most people wouldn't need, but on occasion, could be extremely useful.

"Good. The faster we bag Uchiha, the better." Kiba said, his voice slightly more husky than usual.

"Naruto-kun? Where're we going to sleep during the nights? We seem to have forgotten tents." Hinata said, looking at Naruto with a slightly concerned look.

"Don't worry Hinata! I brought three tents!" Naruto said, showing her the new tents that where compact, and small for storage, but where large enough to house two people if necessary when set up.

"Only three?" Kiba groaned.

"Yeah three... Oh! I forgot! There're four of us! Looks like two are going to have to room in one." Naruto said with sidelong glance at Hinata, to whom he gave a mischevious smile.

"I'm not rooming with Naruto! He snores!" Kiba complained.

"I don't wish to offend you Naruto-kun, but I've heard that you can snore quite loudly, and I have a hard time sleeping with too much noise." Lee said, as he leapt off a branch, and landed next to Naruto.

"So I guess that leaves Hinata..." Naruto said, smiling at her.

"Or you could sleep outside." She teased.

"But..." Naruto began, but she interrupted him and said, "I don't mind sleeping in the same tent as Naruto. I have done it once before." She said to the others, who exchanged glances between each other.

"Okay Hinata-san... If you want to." Lee said, looking at her with a confused look.

"You don't know that those two are an item?" Kiba said, grinning at Lee.

"An item? Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun are together? When?" Lee asked, even more confused.

"Since about six years ago." Naruto said, draping an arm over Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata smiled up at Naruto, and leaned her head against his chest.

"But we should get going, because I want to find Sasuke-teme as fast as possible. I still have a date that I have to keep with Hinata." Naruto said, removing his arm from Hinata's shoulders, and backing slowly away from her.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

The group turned and bound off into the depths of the forest, trying to make good time and distance by nightfall.

As the moon came up, and the sky shifted though a myriad of shades of blues, purples, oranges, yellows and pinks, the party came to a stop.

"This clearing should be nice to set up camp, and even take a bath, because there's a stream over to the west." Naruto said to the group, as he settled himself against a tree.

"We need to set up camp first Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, giggling as Naruto jumped up and slapped his forehead with his hand, yelling about how he forgot that they needed to set up tents.

The gang set up the tents, and Lee and Hinata started a fire to cook the food.

Naruto went to the stream and jumped into the icy water, and bathed quickly.

When he got back to camp, he found that food was ready, and he sat down at the stump that they decided to use as a table.

After a quick meal, the group trained together, practicing the different tactics that they would use to catch Sasuke.

Just as the practice got intense, they heard a droll voice cut through the clearing, "Oui! Naruto!"

"Shikamaru? What're you doing here?" Called Naruto to the shadow in the woods, that was leaning against a tree.

"Yup. How troublesome... Tsunade-sama sent me to help you... She said there might be a place for me in this group. After all... I am the best at making strategies." He said, shrugging as he walked into the clearing.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun! Good to see you!" Lee said, giving him a thumbs up.

"'Lo." Shikamaru nodded at him.

"Hey." Kiba greeted Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded again, and sat at the stump, setting down his pack as he did.

"We seem to have only three tents..." Hinata started to say, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"I've got a tent, as well as some extra food. I come prepared. Don't worry."

"Okay... Just making sure." She replied.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said.

"So Tsunade thought some brains might make this team better?" Kiba grinned.

"Yes. But she said that Naruto was to remain the leader of the group..."

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"What? Loud Mouth our leader?" Kiba didn't finish his thought, because Naruto had leaped over the stump, and grabbed him by the front of his sweatshirt.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Naruto growled at Kiba, his breath hot against his face.

"No!" Kiba said, trying to back away, but he couldn't.

Naruto loosened his grip, and smiled.

"That's what I thought."

He walked back around the table, and took his seat next to Hinata.

Everyone was startled by the speed that Naruto had just exhibited.

They knew that Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin had trained him for two and a half years, and on top of that, Kakashi took him under his wing as well.

They still did not expect that kind of ability from him.

None of them had really gotten to see him in action, so no one really knew what he was capable of.

"Wow Naruto-kun! You've improved so much since you've returned!" Hinata said, gaining a new level of respect for the yellow haired young man that sat next to her.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" He grinned, and gave her a quick hug, then returned to eating.

They ate in silence after that, and as the bugs started to get annoying, they went to their tents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At around mid-night, there was some rustling from Naruto and Hinata's tent.

A few moments later, Hinata's yelp cut the silence.

"N-Naruto-kuuuuun!"

And then there was silence from the tent.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, as he lay in a tree, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The camp was silent for the rest of the night, and no one rose until morning.


	13. The Next Day

Chapter XIII: The Next Day

The sun rose, and so did the group.

Naruto and Hinata where the first of the group to get up, and Hinata went to the fire pit, and started it again.

Naruto watched her silently, and with loving eyes.

He thought back on their first date, some six years ago.

(_Flashback)_

_Naruto had been sitting on a bench, watching the clouds go by, a slight frown on his face._

_He had been thinking of Sasuke, and how he had been training for almost eight years to be able to go after him, and now he was finally recognized for his abilities._

"_Sasuke! You're mine teme!" He thought as he sat there, eyes upturned, watching the puffy clouds float by._

_Then the gentle pattering of feet caught his ears, and he turned to see Hinata walking up to him._

"_Hinanta-chan?" He asked._

"_Hey Naruto... Um... I uh... have something I'd like to ask you." She had stammered, clasping her hands in front of her like she always did when she was nervous._

"_Yes Hinata?" _

"_I uh... was wondering if... maybe... you'dgooutonadatewithme?"_

_He remembered staring at her for a while, and then shaking his head._

"_I'm sorry Hinata... What'd you say?"_

"_I... oh... nothing." She said, and started to walk away._

"_Hinata-chan! Wait!" He had reached out and caught her arm in his hand._

"_I'd love too."_

_Hinata froze where she stood, and blinked._

"_R-r-really?"_

"_Yes!" He had answered, and she almost fainted, but managed to keep it form happening._

_(End flashback)_

He smiled as he remembered this and sat back at the stump with a smirk on his face.

Lee was the next up, and he dashed out of his tent, and sprang to the table, landing neatly beside Naruto.

"I see that the flames of youth reside in the three of us! To rise with the sun, such a marvelous thing!"

"Yeah... Marvelous..." Came Kiba's drawl from the third tent, as he came out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Kiba-san! It is good to see that you could join us in a youthful breakfast!" Lee said, giving him his famous huge grin.

"Sure... What's for breakfast anyways?"

He sat down by Lee, and Akamaru sat next to him.

"Eggs and bacon." Said Hinata, as she pulled out the plates, and utensils.

"Good..." He replied, closing his eyes, and leaning his head against the stump.

Hinata looked around, and noticed the Shikamaru was not at the stump.

"Does anyone know where Shikamaru-kun is?"

"Oui! Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, startling him from his sleep, and almost making him fall from the branch.

"Gah! How troublesome! Can't a lazy guy like me get any sleep?" He said, as he leaped off the branch, and walked over to the table.

"We have to go soon Shikamaru-kun..." Lee told him as he sat down next to Akamaru.

Soon the food was done, and they ate quickly and started on their journey once again.

As they flew through the branches, they didn't notice the dark shadow that was fallowing them, one with an ANBU Black-ops mask on, in the shape of a rabbit.

The solitary figure leaped silently through the trees, perusing them, undetected even by Akamaru's nose.

Keen aqua-green eyes glanced up to make sure that they had not noticed their persuer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had walked the entire night, as he thought of all the good times he'd had when he was younger.

His hand traveled to the seal on his neck, cursing it silently for ripping apart the only life he really had.

"_I'm really starting to think this is just someone playing an elaborate game with my life... It's really beginning to piss me off._" He thought, releasing the hand that had clasped its self over the seal.

He glanced around quickly, and then he started to walk again.

The rain had been falling for hours now, not showing any sign of stopping.

He marched on, loathing the weather, and feeling down, knowing the struggles that awaited him sometime in the future.

"_I've become strong Itachi... I've hated you, and loathe you... This time it'll be your turn to bleed._" He thought, glancing up one last time at the iron-grey sky, as it poured its waters all over the land.

Lighting lit the sky like a beacon, sending its shockwaves of sound down to the earth below it in grumbling fury, like wolves on the hunt.

Sasuke didn't even flinch, he just moved on, a solitary figure among the shroud of darkness, like a mockery of his life, and a reminder of his betrayal of Konoha.

"_I will make you bleed Itachi... Bleed for all the wrong you've done me._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Of Brothers)**

**The Uchiha brothers where always seen as the ideal of the clan.**

**Both displayed very high degrees of talent, and skill, though Itachi's achievements had surpassed all other known Uchihas in history, becoming as powerful as a jonin at the age of 13, while Sasuke (though clearly talented) was ignored, for he was completely overshadowed by his older brother.**

**This never seemed to hurt Sasuke, with the exception of his father, who seemed to play favorites with Itachi, leaving Sasuke to think that his dad didn't care about him. His father showed no real interest in Sasuke, even when the boy asked him to teach him jutsu. His father scolded him constantly for messing up with the Great Fireball jutsu, while he seemed to always be singing praise of how Itachi had done on his missions.**

**Sasuke looked up to his brother, idolized him, and wanting to become like him. Itachi did help Sasuke out, but most of the time, he gave excuses to not deal with his brother, much to the disappointment of Sasuke. **

**And now, even as Sasuke hates his brother, he had done the one thing he'd wanted to do all throughout his childhood... **

**He had become his brother... **

**He had turned to the darkness, like his brother.**

**He had abandoned his home, like his brother.**

**He had hurt those around him, like his brother.**

**He sought power, like his brother.**

**For all his hatred, loathing, death wishes, disappointments, and sorrows... he had become the one thing he hated most...**


	14. Thanks Everyone!

Thanks guys on making my first fic with 5000 hits!! I know it has been a long time, but I'm glad to see that people are still interested in it even after all this time. You guys make my day! I don't think I could have done it without you. I'll try to repost the last 'reconstructed' chapter soon, but I've finals and tests and papers... Oiy goodness! I'll try to fit in my stories as best I can, but its hard doing 6,000,000 things at once!

Thanks again,

Sir Edward


End file.
